


Sleepovers and Shenanigans

by CaffeineAssassin15



Series: MeiCree AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also tiny tiny hint of Lucio/Lena if you squint, F/M, Poor Reinhardt doors don't like him, Torbjorn makes a very tiny apperance, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineAssassin15/pseuds/CaffeineAssassin15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer notices that Mei and Jesse are really close and wants to find out exactly how close. She plans a sleepover with the ladies and Lucio and the guys try to get McCree to sit still long enough to ask him.</p>
<p>This can only end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers and Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this story took so much longer than I wanted to get done. I got too absorbed into work and playing a lot of Overwatch (I want those summer skins man XD) but I finally got the motivation to finally get this one done! Hope you guys enjoy!

“You think something is going on between Mei-Ling and McCree?” Hana asked, looking up from her handheld at Tracer who had just spoken up.

The two were sitting with Lucio in the cafeteria. It was just them for the moment, them practically rushing to get there. Well, Lena had dragged the other two there so they could talk before the others got there.

She nodded in reply. “You can’t tell me you haven’t seen them when they’re together! There has to be something going on.”

“Well I guess you might have a point. But why does it matter to us?”

“Because love! We have to make sure nobody's getting hurt or anything! They both deserve to be happy! Right Lucio?”

“Hm?” Lucio blinked, not quite paying attention. He was looking at Lena as she talked, small smile on his face. At her words he came back to focus. “I guess so. But what do you propose? I don’t want either of them to feel like we’re trying to be nosy or anything.”

“Oh you have a point.” Lena agreed. She rested her head against her hands as she thought. “Oh I know! What if we have a girls night Hana?”

“A girl’s night?” Hana questioned.

“Yeah! Just us girls having like a sleepover and just chatting! We can totally get on the topic of her and McCree!”

“...Not a bad idea. I’m sure Mercy and the others would be on board. It would be nice to get away from the guys. No offense Lucio.”

“None taken. But where does that leave me with McCree? We all know that he’d say no to something like that.” 

“Sorry, love. I don’t really have an idea for him. Maybe see if the other guys might have ideas?”

“Ideas about what?” Genji asked as he walked up behind Tracer, scaring the girl.

“Genji don’t do that!” She scolded, lightly pushing him.

Genji chuckled. “Sorry, sorry. What are you three talking about?”

“Mei and McCree.” Hana answered, turning back to her video game. “You’ve seen how close they’ve gotten. What do you think?”

“Hm, they have been hanging around each other more often recently. Maybe they are together?”

“But why wouldn’t they tell us!” Tracer pouted.

Genji shrugged. “They probably don’t want us to know just yet.”

Tracer sighed. “I still think we should find out. I just don’t want either of them hurt…”

Lucio pat Tracer’s back. “I think you should still have that sleepover thing. Even if you don’t find out about it, you girls can have a nice relaxing night.”

“...You’re right Lucio. Come on Hana! Let’s go find and ask the other girls.”

Tracer reached across the table and proceeded to drag the other girl off, Hana shouting out her protests as they exit. Genji and Lucio watch on in amusement.

“Though I have to agree,” Lucio spoke up once the two girls were gone, “I am curious if McCree is with Mei and is happy. He’s one of the most deserving guys here to be happy after all the crap he’s been through.”

Genji hummed. “I have to agree. He’s been through a lot. He needs someone like Mei in his life. And visa versa.”

“...Wanna go find some of the other guys and figure out how to ask?”

“Sure.”

Lucio rose from his seat as he and Genji head in the other direction to search.

\--------------------------

“Alrighty!” Tracer cheered as everyone got situated. “Thanks so much for coming to this little girl's night I planned!”

Tracer was standing on a chair as she looked down at the others a few days later. Angela and Zarya were sitting towards the back of the pile, Mei and Fareeha in front of them and Hana was sitting the closest. All the girls were in their pjs, pillows and blankets littered around the common area they had commandeered for the night.

“Honestly it is nice to be able to just relax and talk with just girls.” Angela admitted, looking around the room. “We can catch up and let our hair down and enjoy ourselves.”

“Exactly! Which was why I planned this with Hana’s help! Give us a chance to relax and chat away from the guys!”

There was no real plan of what they wanted to do tonight, Lena saying that it was open for discussion. They had dinner planned out but that wasn’t going to be finished for at least another hour. Hana offered to play some video games, promising to not completely destroy them all, to pass the time. They settled one of the Mario Parties and played a few short rounds, cycling out two people each game so everyone could play. 

A few rounds later and the dinner was ready to eat. They sat on the couches and ate, making small talk as they did. Tracer decided it was now or never to ask.

“So Mei.” Tracer said, getting the other's attention. “I've been wondering about something recently. You and McCree have gotten really close recently yeah? Are you two dating?”

Mei had taken a sip from her water as the question was asked, causing her to nearly spit her drink back out. Managing to keep it down, Mei turned to Lena.

“Wh-What?” She stuttered.

“Lena has a good point.” Fareeha chimed in. “You two have been spending a large amount of time together.”

“W-Well we are comrades so it's normal for us to hang out.”

“You are almost always with him.” Zarya added.

“But-”

“Ladies please.” Angela said, coming to Mei's rescue. “There is no need to jump on Mei for this. If she does not want to tell us, or is too uncomfortable, she does not have to tell us.”

Lena looked sorry. “Sorry Mei. I just was curious and wanted to make sure you were happy.”

Mei sighed, giving the group a smile. “I know.” She took a drink from her glass. “I will not deny that we have been getting closer.”

Hana leaned forward. “How close?”

“I’m… not sure. We're close but I'm not sure what exactly to call us.”

“But does he make you happy? Do you really like him?”

Mei is quiet for a moment before she smiles widely, a small blush on her face. “I do. I like him a lot.”

“Awwww look at her face! She really likes him!”

Mei’s face goes a darker shade and she buried her face in her hands. Lena giggled a little before leaning over. 

“Don't worry Mei! We've got your back.” She said as she hugged her. “Right ladies?”

Mei peeked between her fingers to find each of them nodding in agreement. She can’t help but smile. “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem. If he ever hurts you we’ll put him in his place.”

Mei laughed a little. “I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“We don’t either. But if he does…”

“I know where to find you guys.”

“Good! Now let’s have some more fun tonight yeah?”

The girls all agreed, putting the dishes away and heading back to the couches. Mei had a smile on her face, happy that they all were okay with her liking McCree. It was like a huge weight off of her shoulders, and not worry about having fun for the rest of the night.

\-------------------------

Lucio placed his head onto the table, a long sigh escaping his lips. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to ask McCree, man.”

Genji hummed, looking down at the table in thought. “This is a lot harder than we originally thought.”

“It is! Like he just seems to know what we’re up to!”

It had been a few days since Lucio had talked with Lena and Hana in the mess hall, and Lucio and Genji banning together to ask McCree what his relationship with Mei was. And in those few days every attempt they did was met with failure. How McCree managed to figure out why they kept approaching him was beyond the two of them, they just knew that whenever they tried he was either not where they thought he was or he’d quickly flee the scene altogether. They even got Reinhardt in on helping them out, but even then it was hard. And Winston, Torbjorn, and Zenyatta didn’t want apart of their plans, though they did seem to want to know McCree’s answer regardless.

Lucio sighed. “And Lena’s going to be having her girls night with Mei and the others tonight as well. I was hoping to have McCree’s answer first.”

“Fear not friends!” Reinhardt’s loud voice filled the entire room as he entered the room and took a seat next to Genji. “I am sure ve can come up with something!”

“Hopefully it doesn’t end up with you getting stuck in a doorway for an hour.”

Reinhardt looked very embarrassed at that and Genji laughed a little at the memory. Reinhardt had decided to try a more up front approach, literally chasing down McCree trying to get an answer. McCree tucked tail and fled as quick as he could. The chase ended up with McCree going through a smaller than normal door. Normally Reinhardt would have went around to the other door, since he knew that he’d get stuck in that doorway. But he was determined to corner McCree so he tried to fit through. Only to get very stuck in the doorway. Luckily Lucio and Genji were following behind him and they tried to get him unstuck. They eventually had to call Torbjorn over, who only slightly helped, instead teasing his larger friend on getting stuck more than actually helping. A little over an hour later they finally got Reinhardt free. By that time they just decided to call it a day, McCree was surely long gone and hiding out by the time they were done.

Lucio sighed, thumping his head onto the table. “Maybe we should just give up guys.”

76 took that moment to walk by. He stopped and stared between the three. “...Don’t tell me you three are still trying to talk to McCree about Mei.”

The three startled, not aware of his approach. Lucio banged his knee on the underside of the table, swearing silently as he rubbed the injured area. “You can’t tell us you’re not curious man! We just want to ask a few harmless questions that’s all.” He huffed. “Not like we’re going to go tell the whole world.”

76, Jack Lucio reminded himself, grumbled under his breath. He’d probably pinch the bridge of his nose if the visor wasn’t there, he really looked like he was considering it. Finally he turned and stormed back towards the door he just came out of. The three just watch him go, wondering where he was going.

“You guys coming or not?” Jack asked, looking back at the table. “I’m going to leave you behind if you don’t come now and then you’ll never know.”

The group look at each other before scrambling after Jack, trying to keep up. They were lead to the firing range, where they heard someone using it. Jack opened the door and walked in, the other three trailing behind. McCree turned from his spot, mouth opening to greet Jack but clicking shut at the sight of the other three. Before he could try and flee, Jack spoke up.

“Would you just answer their stupid questions already? Because of you they have been distracted as ever and I need them focused!” 

Silence filled the room for a moment. Lucio, Genji and Reinhardt looking between Jack and McCree as the two stared at one another. Finally, McCree sighed and looked to the side, rubbing the back of his head.

“Fine. Y’all get three questions. That’s all.”

Lucio, Genji and Reinhardt didn’t have any questions on hand, not actually expecting him to actually agree to it. The three quickly group up, whispering to each other to decide what to ask. Jack leaned in and asked that he get at least one of the questions. After a couple moments, the three pulled back and looked to McCree.

“So how long have you and Mei been close?” Lucio asked the first question.

McCree was silent for a moment, fiddling with an unlit cigar. “Probably… Not long after ‘ah was rescued by y’all. Maybe a week or so after?”

“What exactly is your relationship with Mei? Are you dating or are you just close?”

“What our relationship is? It’s….” McCree shrugged. “We haven’t really put a name to it. Probably close ta dating if I’m honest.”

Silence ensued after the answer. McCree raised an eyebrow, waiting for the last question. But the three were looking to Jack for the last one. 

“Are you happy with her?” Jack asked.

McCree actually took a couple minutes to answer that, hat tipped down to hide his expression as he thought it over. Finally he tipped the hat back up and looked at Jack.

“I feel happier than I’ve ever felt in a long long time.” He answered, voice conveying his honesty. “I feel… like ‘m a different man when I‘m with her.”

Jack nodded, seeming to get the answer he wanted. He walked over to McCree and moved to walk past him. Yet he stopped right next to McCree, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad to hear that. You deserve to be happy kid.” He gave McCree’s shoulder a quick squeeze.

McCree reached up and touched Jack’s hand for just a moment before Jack moved past him and into the training area. McCree looked up at the other three, expecting to see them running off to tell the others, only to see them standing there with looks of happiness. Happiness directed toward him. McCree was honestly expecting to feel worried that four people now know how he felt for Mei, but he only felt relaxed when he actually thought about it. They probably weren’t going to go spread the news around, they really didn’t seem like the types to do that.

It had been a long time since he fully trusted someone, way back during the first Overwatch days. But as he turned away from the three to follow after Jack, he decided it wasn’t so bad to trust these guys once more.


End file.
